


Waiting

by cinder1013



Series: Kurt & Master [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: BDSM, Body Modification, Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, Explicit Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinder1013/pseuds/cinder1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is waiting for his Master to come home, in a very uncomfortable position. </p><p>FYI - Warnings in the tags! It is also implied there will be further punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

The position is slightly uncomfortable, but after a few hours Kurt has learned to make the best of it, assuming there is a best to be made of standing on his tiptoes, his arms stretched toward the ceiling, wrists cuffed in Torquemada style chains, and his balls stretched toward the floor.

His master has decided that Kurt’s balls need to hang lower, so he is methodically stretching them every day. It’s just a piece of skin, his master tells him. It can stretch a long way.

Soon his master will arrive home from work and release him. Then he’ll punish Kurt for not doing the housework, chuckling all the while because he knows Kurt couldn’t have done the housework while being tied up. It doesn’t matter. It’s an excuse to punish Kurt who is normally as perfect as possible.

Annoyingly perfect, his master says. He’s been punished before for being perfect too.

Kurt wonders what his punishment will be, his gaze flickering over the implements hanging on the walls. Surely it won’t be the taws. His back still aches from earlier in the week. It could possibly be the spiked dildo or the cunt spreader. His master does enjoy making his asspussy into a gaping hole.

His eyes fall on the cock and ball leash. Perhaps some humiliation. He can feel himself getting hard at the prospect.

He can’t wait for his master to get home.


End file.
